


Master's Favorite Toy

by Salustra



Series: Angelus Unleashed [9]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, conditioned response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A continuation of events after "The Perils of Fantasy"; Angelus and Spike play with Willow. <br/>Spoilers: None <br/>Content: bondage; conditioned response; threesome; noncon.  This isn't a light fic folks. <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Favorite Toy

Angelus came back to his room after a satisfying session with Buffy. He tossed aside the blood-flecked rubber flogger as he walked into the room. Willow was kneeling, tightly bound, in her cage, and Spike was stretched out on the bed. "She bled very prettily, Spike my boy, you should have stayed around to watch. Luckily with Slayers, they're ready to go again the next day or so." His eyes glittered dangerously as he eyed the still-naked Spike indolently lounging on the pillows. "I was afraid at points that your heart wasn't in it. It was quite a performance though. You'll get better at it no doubt. You've spent too much time at the mercy of those humans and you've become attached. You've forgotten what it is to be a real vampire. I'll remind you. Also, you've forgotten one very important fact about that chip in your brain. It's only pain. You can overcome it. It's not an incapacitating shock like the collar would be, just a very strong one. You can keep going and eventually your brain won't respond to that particular pain. Think about it, my boy. Think about all you managed to learn to endure and even enjoy at my hands. So we're going to couple that pain with pleasure. You're going to fuck the lovely Willow along with me, one at each end, and you're going to keep going through the pain, let it become associated with pleasure instead. You understand me boy?" 

Spike nodded, his expression grim. "I understand. You want me to try to fuck the pain away. Not a half-bad plan actually. Gotta hope the chip doesn't fry my brain in the process, but otherwise brilliant." 

"If it starts actually frying your brain we'll come up with something else. But for now you're going to try it." Angelus pulled Willow out of the cage and gripped the gag harness on her head, pulling her mouth onto his cock. The ring gag made it impossible to resist, she could only endure. 

Spike moved over behind her and grabbed her hips. The chip was already crackling in his head but he pushed inside her, shouting as the pain fired into his brain. He had to stop motion for a moment but then moved again. It was slow going, fire, pause, push, over and over. But each pause got a little shorter and then he was inside her and moving and the pain in his brain was one continuous pulse of agony and it was coupling with the pleasure he couldn't help but experience. Angelus was an expert on pain and pleasure together and he'd seen what Spike couldn't. 

Willow whimpered but each time she did Angelus shoved into her throat and made her stop. He didn't want Spike distracted, this was too important. For his own part, he was mostly thrusting lazily and enjoying the feel of her warm mouth around his cock. His eyes were on Spike, watching his reactions. Spike kept going, kept thrusting away as the pain refused to stop. Angelus could see the glazed look, the space that Spike would enter when Angelus tormented and teased him til the ability to differentiate between pleasure and pain evaporated. And Spike was getting there. 

Spike could feel it as well, his brain fogging and losing itself to the sensations. There wasn't room for thought, there wasn't room for resistance, there was only the pain and the pleasure. And then it was all just sensation, sparking him to greater effort, so to speak. He was slamming into Willow now, completely lost. He was finally able to climax inside her and then pulled out, slumping back, panting, the chip finally stopping its firing. 

"Felt pretty close to melting me but no smoke coming from my noggin so I must be all right," said Spike. 

Angelus chuckled. "Good boy. Let me finish here and I'll take you to bed for your reward for being such a good boy today." 

Spike grinned. "I think I have a vague idea of what that might be." 

Angelus grinned back. "I have the feeling your idea is more or less accurate. Between you and all the ladies and my other two boys, it's a wonder I don't dust from dehydration." 

The two of them laughed together as Angelus climaxed in Willow's silken mouth. Willow was shoved back into the cage as the two vampires went off to bed together. "She is the sweetest little thing, though, isn't she?" Angelus asked. "She's my favorite toy..."


End file.
